


Bad Days Ahead

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not for the faint of heart, Please Send Help, people dying, vv sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Abraham awoke to a slight pounding in the back of his head and realized that this was going to be a horrible day. He had no idea exactly how bad it would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/gifts).



> I hate how much I love writing angst. Also, I feel like the King of this ship right now. And I don't even know what to call it. Kenyatoz? Probably not, but it's good enough for now.

Abraham awoke to a slight pounding in the back of his head and realized that this was going to be a horrible day. He had no idea exactly how bad it would be.

When he looked over at the other side of the bed, he noticed Jackson sitting up, staring ahead. "Mpenzi. Is something the matter?"

Jackson shook his head before turning to look at Abraham. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Abe's eyes went wide at the prospect of a breakup, but wasn't able to get anything out before Jackson continued. "Not us, just. I mean, this." He gestured around them in a frantic attempt to explain. "I don't want to continue living in fear of when I might get eaten alive by a mutated animal. That's not how I wanna go out, Abe." 

Abraham's eyes had softened during the speech, finally understanding. He pulled Jackson close. "Mpenzi, I know how you feel. But we cannot just give up. The world is relying on us."

Jackson mumbled, "Yeah..." before pulling away and walking to the bathroom. He was in there for almost an hour before Abraham heard a loud bang and subsequent sobbing.

"Jackson," he called. "Are you okay?!" Even as he said it, he was all but running toward the bathroom where he found Jackson sitting on the floor, sobbing, a gun in his hand.

"Jackson!" He wasn't sure whether or not he should touch him. "Wapenzi, what are you doing?"

Jackson held out the gun as soon as he was aware of the other person in the room. "I can't do it, Abe. Please. Please help."

He didn't want to, but Abraham knew what kind of help Jackson wanted without having to ask. So he took the gun and stood face to face with his past.

Instead of Jackson, suddenly his brothers were being threatened. He knew what he do. He had to make the decision he never could as a child. He pulled the trigger.

Staring at the lifeless body in front of him, Abraham felt no remorse. This had been exactly how Jackson wanted to die. 

He knew he could never live with himself, though. He had just killed the thing that had meant the most to him. So, he put the gun to his head. And he pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not gonna lie and say it was my best work, but thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
